Taking My Heart, My Soul, My Everything
by theoriginalmikaelsons
Summary: Songfic one shot - Taking it All, Adele. Adrian and Rose have been happily in love for two years with Dimitri out of the picture. But all that crumbles when Adrian decides that he wont be second best anymore.


_This was just an idea I had while listening to music. I have always wanted to try doing a songfic but never been able to find the right one. But I thought this song was just right and from there I just needed a plot. _

_Please read and leave some __constructive __criticism. Let me know if you liked it/disliked it and why. _

_Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Richelle Mead and the song Take it All belongs to its respective writer. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_The plot remains the property of ~~._

_Enjoy!_

"I'm sorry Rose, it's over. I can't be second best to him anymore. You'll never love me the way that you love him – the way I love you."

Adrian's words cut me like a sharp knife slicing into my heart over and over again. Through my hurt I realised how ironic it was that the song I had last been listening to just minutes before all this broke out was _Take it All _by _Adele._ The way Adrian was just leaving and taking everything with him, was exactly how the lyrics said.

"_Didn't I give it all?_

_Tried my best_

_Gave you everything I had_

_Everything and no less_

_Didn't I do it right?_

_Did I let you down?"_

"Adrian, _please, _you are the one that I love. Dimitri and I are _nothing _anymore. It's all you!" I pleaded thickly through my tears, my heart tearing into a million pieces as I sat on the bottom step of the stair case, Adrian's once bright happy green eyes now dark and dangerous boring into me, making me cower even more. "I gave you my heart, I gave you my soul, I gave you _everything, _yet it still wasn't enough for you."

"_Maybe you go to used to_

_By having me around_

_Still how can you walk away_

_From all my tears?_

_It's gonna be an empty road_

_Without me right here"_

"No, Rose, you'll always love him. You can't go the rest of your life in complete denial, and I'm helping you realise that by being stronger and walking away." Although his words could have been perceived as being ones of kindness and helpfulness, the way they rolled off his tongue felt like another slap in the face. "Sometimes, you just know when you have to walk away and let it go, move on."

"_But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

"Fine leave!" I spat, attempting to come across as being angry and not the crumbling mess I was quickly becoming. "I love you and you're just going to up and leave like that. So go, I don't care anymore. Just leave." By the end of my rant I was sobbing again, unable to contain the torrents of tears that continued to cascade down my over-heated cheeks.

"_Maybe I should leave_

_To have you see_

_Nothing is better than this_

_And this is everything we need_

_So is it over?_

_Is this really you've given up so easily_

_I thought you loved me more than this_

"We can't go on like this Rose. It isn't healthy for either of us. I know you love me, it just isn't in the right way, not in the way that we need to function as a proper couple." Adrian stared deep into my eyes, his own softening a little. "I love you so, so much, and I know I'll never love someone in the way that I love you. Even though I have to do this, never doubt that I love you." He slowly started to turn from me.

"How would you feel if I did this to you?" I asked. "If I just up and left you for no reason at all. You have _no idea _how much it _hurts." _My voice broke and fresh tears welled in my eyes.

"_But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

I felt like a fool. I loved him more than anything in this world. Dimitri and I were long over, he was never coming back to me and I had accepted that and allowed myself to move on and love Adrian with all my heart and soul. And now, because of one little photo left behind, it was over, just gone in an instant. Adrian had found the picture of Dimitri and I in my diary and had automatically assumed that I was still in love with him. In truth though, I hadn't even known that picture was in the old book and probably wouldn't have known for a long time had Adrian not found it when looking though all the books on the bookshelf. The photo meant nothing anymore, it was merely just a long forgotten chapter of my past.

Adrian was taking away everything we had. He was stealing my love for him and just leaving like it was nothing to him.

"_I would change if I must_

_Slow it down and bring it home_

_I will adjust_

_Oh if only, if only you knew_

_Everything I do_

_Is for you"_

"My whole life for the past two years has been about _you, _every little thing I ever did was to make you happy and to make this the best relationship we could possibly have. Do you need me to change? Is that it? Am I not perfect enough for you?" I questions that had been burning within me came tumbling out in one hit.

"You know that's ridiculous Rose," he condescended me. "You don't need to change and should never change who you are on the inside, but I can't deal with not being number one. I won't be the _other guy_ – the one you get because the one you loved doesn't want you." He may as well have come right over to me and just slapped me across the face instead of making that whole speech.

Adrian picked up his bags, walked slowly to me and kissed me on the head, murmuring something I didn't catch through the sobs that were racking through my lead like body.

"Adrian." I tried to call back out to him as he walked out the door but my voice could barely reach a whisper.

"_But go on and take it_

_Take it all with you_

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all_

_With my love_

_Take it all_

_With my love"_

It was over. He had taken everything and not even looked back.

It was then that I knew. Adrian Ivashkov was never coming back.

_~ AN: so my first songfic. I don't know how good it was, I haven't read many and I wasn't sure how I should go about it, but I did the best I could :)_

_Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. If you are a writer of songfics, send me a link and I'll check them out to get a better idea of how I could have done this._

_Thanks for reading ! _

_~bronte._


End file.
